1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hose couplings. More particularly, the invention is directed to a detachable hose coupling with an improved female and male coupling having an interlocking U-shaped staple for use in mining applications.
2. Prior Art
The relevant prior art known is thought to be that of commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,263 issued to Murken Sep. 18, 2001 for a detachable hose coupling having improved interlocking staple. The '263 patent provides some significant improvements over the art as stated therein. Disclosed therein is a detachable hose coupling having improved interlocking U-shaped staple, a female sleeve piece, a male piece of a size and configuration to permit insertion into the female sleeve piece, wherein the generally U-shaped staple has a cross-section with a peripheral surface which includes at least one radially recessed surface portion to permit a predetermined amount of fluid flow thereby when inserted into the male-female coupling.
Though the prior art improved upon the coupling designs in the mining field, there remains a need to improve detachable hose couplers. The present invention thus provides an improvement over the art.